Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-87.135.80.205-20150929201958
Lynns Musik brach abrupt ab, als sie einen Anruf erhielt und ihr Klingelton, der Theme Song von Back to the Future, ihr ein Stirnrunzeln der Frau ihr gegenüber einbrachte. Schnell drehte die Rothaarige sich weg und sah aus dem Fenster, während sie das Gespräch annahm. "Bist du irre?", rief Jason ihr sofort entgegen und die Analystin hielt das Handy ein bisschen weiter von ihrem Ohr weg. "Was?" - "Wie, was? Du willst einen Wendigo in Schweden jagen, alleine. Ich glaube du spinnst. Du hast so ziemlich gar keine Jagderfahrung und keine Ahnung von Wendigos! Und von einer Waffe ganz zu schweigen." Lynn seufzte und senkte die Stimme bei ihrer Antwort: "Ich hab Until Dawn gespielt. Ich kenn mich schon ein bisschen mit Wendigos aus. Und hauptsächlich gehe ich wegen der Waffe, ich hab nämlich im Internet jemanden gefunden, der mit-", Jason unterbrach laut, "Until Dawn ist keine Grundlage um Wendigos zu jagen! Und man kauft doch keine Waffen über das Internet und fährt dann nach Schweden und dann alleine und alles was du hier gelassen hast, ist ein Zettel wann ich deine Katze füttern soll und wo du bist!" Lynn brummte eine Antwort die Jason nicht verstand, bevor sie auf sein Drängen hin deutlicher wiederholte: "Wenn du nicht einfach verschwunden wärest, hätte ich nicht alleine fahren müssen." Jason blieb kurz still und Lynn wusste, dass sie ihn in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. "Ich komme nach. Bleib einfach in den Hotel wo du übernachtest und schick mir die Adresse. Tu einfach nichts alleine." - "Bis du da bist, hat der Wendigo noch drei Menschen getötet." Man hörte wie Jason sich zusammenriss um nicht zu schreien, als er hervorpresste: "Und wenn ich nicht komme, gehörst du dazu. Bleib einfach da, ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg. Ich gebe deine Katze bei den Nachbarn ab, du wartest, verstanden?" Es blieb kurz still, dann fragte Jason erneut, diesmal mit Nachdruck: "Hast du mich verstanden? Lynn?" - "Von mir aus. Ich hab dir die Adresse per Mail geschickt. Ich muss auflegen." Lynn beendete das Telefonat und sah auf den Collegeblock auf ihrem Schoß hinab, der sich stetig mit Noten und Text füllte. Sie nahm ihren Bleistift wieder in die Hand und versuchte die Frau ihr gegenüber auszublenden, beim Abteil suchen hatte sie echt Pech gehabt, aber genauso gut hätte sie es sich mit einer Alleinerziehenden Mutter und ihren Kindern teilen können. Sie stellte die Musik wieder an und lauschte Rileys Stimme, notierte ab und an einen Akkord oder strich einen weg, während sie simultan dazu den Text notierte, der ihr so in den Sinn kam. Wenn sie an einem neuen Lied arbeitete war sie vollständig konzentriert und besonders in der Phase vor dem Akustik Test brauchte sie die Konzentration. Riley war nicht da und sie konnte nicht mit ihr ausprobieren, wie verschiedene Stellen klingen sollten und deshalb musste sie mit den vorhandenen Aufnahmen und ihrer eigenen Stimme als Grundlage arbeiten. Am liebsten hätte sie ausprobiert, wie ihr Text gesungen klang, aber dafür hätte das Zugabteil leer sein müssen. Außerdem wollte sie es gemeinsam mit Riley ausprobieren. Eine Durchsage auf Schwedisch ließ die Rothaarige innehalten und aufblicken. Sie wartete noch die englische Durchsage ab und klappte dann ihren Block zu und begann ihre Sachen im Rucksack zu verstauen. Bald sollte sie da sein und es würde sicher kein gutes Licht auf sie werfen, wenn sie zum Kauf einer Antiquität zu spät käme.